Winter Wonderland
by Diana Themyscira
Summary: Jack takes Sam on a much deserved vacation


**I felt like writing my dear country into a Sam/Jack fic...and here it is :D I should note that I made one teeny, tiny change to Sam's appearance! You'll see when you read :)  
**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

* * *

"I need a vacation." Sam sighed as she dropped onto the couch. Jack looked up away from the TV and smirked.

"You could always retire." He suggested, "It's highly recommended."

"No Jack, I love my job so it's not an option." She smiled at him.

"Then you need a vacation!"

"Jack, where are you going to take me that I won't be able to work?" Sam rolled her eyes as she rose from the couch. She sighed as she sat on Jack's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you can seriously take me away to a place I've never been that I would love more than anything, I take my vacation." She kissed him on the lips. "I'm gonna go shower before I start dinner." She stood up and began to walk away.

"I could take you to Canada!" Jack yelled jokingly at her expense before returning his attention to the game on TV.

* * *

By the following week, Jack had an entire 2 week vacation booked. He wanted to surprise her, so he made dinner for her…well, he tried, he ended up ordering from her favourite take-out place. He set up the table with the best china they had and added candles.

"Honey, I'm home." She yelled as she walked through the door at 7pm sharp.

"I'm in the dining room!" Jack replied. He threw the apron aside and lit the two candles on the table. When Sam walked through the door, he greeted her with a kiss and took the briefcase from her hand.

"Welcome home."

"What is all this?" She asked looking at the dining room.

"It's a little something for you, come on." Jack said as he pulled out her chair. Once she was sat, he sat down next to her.

"Jack, this looks so good!" Sam smiled, "I know it's take out but I love it. I love you." They kissed before digging into the meal.

* * *

"Okay Jack, this was all good and everything but I feel like you have something up your sleeve, I know you." She said looking at him as she placed her fork down.

"You're right! I do have an evil plan." He smirked as he got up. Sam sat patiently and waited for him to return.

"Happy whatchamacallit." Jack said as he returned and handed Sam an envelope. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the envelope.

"Is this gonna jump at me when I open it?" She grinned.

"Just open it, would ya." He said. Jack sat back in his chair and watched as Sam ripped open the envelope. Inside it, she found plane tickets, bus tickets, ski rentals and a hotel confirmation.

"Vancouver? Whistler? Jack, what is this?"

"Your vacation." He replied.

"My vacation?"

"I told you I'd take you to Canada, I thought why not a ski vacation in Whistler." He shrugged. Sam smiled at him and he saw her blue eyes flooding with tears. She kissed him again and looked at the various papers in front of him.

"Jack!" she gasped suddenly, "this hotel is too expensive! Oh, my God! How can we afford this?"

"Don't worry about it, it's taken care of." Jack replied. Sam placed everything back in the envelope and stood up.

"Come on." She said taking Jack's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs." Sam grinned biting her lower lip.

"Why…oh." Jack clued in. He smiled and let her pull him to the bedroom.

* * *

Jack looked down at the mountain underneath him. He had dreaded the skiing part of the vacation but seeing Sam excited to take it up again made it all worth it. She was sitting beside him on the lift, radiating joy.

"Thanks again Jack! I can't express how much I am enjoying this." She smiled at him. They had only been at Whistler for two days and Sam owned the mountain. She was skiing like a pro. Jack? Not so much. They got off the lift and moved a few feet away.

"Which trail would you like to take?" Sam asked him. He didn't reply but looked towards a beginner trail. "Got it." Sam grinned. They moved to the edge of the trail and the now brunette Sam grinned at him.

"Race ya down?" Jack looked down at the trail.

"Alright! Let's do this." He replied. Sam leaned forward and fastened the second buckled on her snowboard. She stood and lowered her goggles over her eyes.

"Last one down pays for tonight's dinner?" She asked. Jack nodded once and pushed off.

"HEY!" Sam yelled after him as she began her way down the hill. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing past her. Jack was a few feet ahead but she knew she could catch up with him. She moved quickly to avoid a slow kid on skis and then went past Jack. She waved and grinned as she overtook him. She could hear him yelling after her as she continued her way down the mountain. When she reached the bottom, she braked quickly and turned around to wait for Jack. She waited and waited and waited but no Jack. She began to get worried about him. Just as she was about to go get security, she saw him coming down the mountain. When he reached her, he was covered in snow and had an angry look on his face.

"Oh, my God! What happened to you?" Sam asked while trying to keep her laughter at bay.

"Stupid kid." He mumbled angrily. She freed her feet from her board and walked closer to Jack, quickly dusting him of the snow.

"It's gonna be dark soon, why don't we head back to our room." Sam said hoping it'd make him happy.

"Myeah, I have something planned for tonight anyways." He replied. Sam took the car keys from him while he went to return his rental skis.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Jack led Sam to outside the hotel where a sled attached to two gigantic Clydesdale was waiting for them.

"Is this for us?" She smiled up at him.

"Ours for the next few hours." Jack smiled, "Meet Dakota and Cassie." Sam smiled at the two horses, gently stroking one of the horse's muzzles. She stopped when Jack called out to her. She climbed into the sled and slid as close to him as possible as he covered their legs with a blanket. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nodded to the driver that they were ready to go.

"This is so romantic!" Sam smiled up at Jack once they were away from the village's lights. In the sky above shone billions of little stars which, Sam knew, hid thousands of other worlds.

"Jack, you have no idea how much I love this." She said to him.

"I figured you would." He replied. The sleigh stopped at a small clearing where a bond fire was burning with a few people sitting around it.

"Yeah, I couldn't get a private fire." Jack commented as he helped Sam out of the sleigh.

"That's okay! I love this!" she smiled back. They sat around the fire eating s'mores for an hour before returning to the sleigh.

"Where to, M. O'Neill?" the driver asked.

"Let's go another time around the trail before heading home." Jack replied as he wrapped an arm around Sam.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Jack tipped the driver and the two walked in. Jack looked at Sam. She looked gorgeous with her cheeks and nose reddened by the cold.

"You look gorgeous." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Sam mirrored his move, placing her head against his shoulder as he led her to the elevator.

"What else do you have in store for tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing, that was it! I figured after a day of skiing we'd go to bed." Jack replied as he pushed the '10' button in the elevator.

"Oh. Okay." Sam shrugged. When the elevator shook to a stop, they got out and walked to the room. Jack let go of Sam and opened the door, moving aside to let her in.

"Oh!" Sam gasped quietly as she looked around the room. The entire living space was basking in soft light of the fire that was burning in the fireplace. "Jack! This is amazing, how did you pull this off?"

"I tipped the concierge." He smiled as he took her coat. She took her shoes off and walked to sit on the couch, facing the fireplace. Jack joined her seconds later with hot cocoa.

"No champagne?"

"We don't need it, this will warm you up." Jack said.

"I don't need this, I just need you." Sam grinned as she leaned forward and kissed him. He placed both mugs on a table behind the couch and wrapped his arms around her. Sam stood off the couch and grinned at him as she removed her shirt and pants. She leaned forward and pulled Jack's pants off.

"Woah! You got the boxers there too!"

"So?" Sam grinned. Jack smiled and stood to kiss her, pulling her close to him. As they kissed passionately, Jack fumbled with the clasp of Sam's bra before pulling it down her arms. Sam took her turn and removed Jack's shirt, throwing it to the floor.

"You are so gorgeous." He said before kissing her neck. She laughed softly before taking a step back.

"Sit." She pointed to the floor. As Jack sunk to the floor, he slid his hands down Sam's body. Once he was on his knees, he pulled down her underwear, kissing her legs until she slid her ankles out of them. Jack sat on the floor with his back to the couch. Sam stood over him before kneeling down to straddle his thighs. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. She parted her lips, letting Jack's tongue slide inside her mouth. She moaned as he explored the darkest corners of her mouth before pulling back to look at her. He loved the sight of her in throws of passion. Her blue eyes turned into a dark sapphire of desire, desire that was all for him. She bit her lower lip while looking at him with lustful eyes. She raised herself on her knees and slowly lowered herself onto Jack. The moan that rose from her throat as they became one was a sound that Jack loved. It showed him just how much she loved this, how much she loved him. She began to rock her hips slowly. Jack moved a hand up her back to grab a handful of her chocolate brown hair. He gently pulled on her hair, forcing her to lift her chin, giving him perfect access to her neck.

"Oh yes." She gasped quietly as Jack kissed, licked and bit the tender flesh. He loved kissing Sam's neck because she would dab some of her perfume behind her ears and he would detect the sweet scent when kissing her neck. As he moved his lips to her chest, he slid a hand down her back to her ass. Sam threw her head back when Jack wrapped his lips around her nipple. She pushed herself closer to him. He pulled away and kissed his way back to her lips. Sam placed her hands on his shoulders and moved inches away to look into his eyes. Jack looked at Sam in amazement. Her body was glistening with sweat. He ran his hands down her sides to her hips and pulled her closer, sliding deeper into her. He pushed her sweat soaked bang out of her eyes and kissed her neck again. Sam began to rock against him, moving her hips slowly at first and eventually picking up the rhythm.

"Oh God, Sam!" Jack said as he began bucking underneath her. Sam leaned forward and grabbed the couch behind Jack. He felt her body tense up as her moans became more pronounced. Finally, her lips parted and a cry of ecstasy rang through the room. Jack thrust into her a few more times finishing, Sam's name on his lips as he came. She collapsed against him, her body pressed against his. He gently shifted, slipping out of her. Jack wrapped his arms around Sam, holding her tightly against him. He could hear her deep breaths and feel her chest going up and down against his. When she finally moved, she kissed his cheek and then placed her lips on his, kissing him passionately.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too," Jack whispered back against her skin.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
